The Pit
by Heartfelt Sighs
Summary: Lucifer likes Sam. Sam likes Lucifer. They are trapped in the pit. READ IT!


Sam sat away from the two angels when he was in the pit. To his surprise, Lucifer and Michael actually got along quite nicely.

Lucifer would always glance at Sam when he thought neither of them where looking. But Michael could see it. Michael could see that the sad, puppy-like human had wormed its way into the devils heart.

"Lucifer!" Michael called.

The pit actually wasn't uncomfortable. God may have been angry at his son, but he refused to put him in a dungeon. The pit was like a house, but with no windows or doors. They didn't need to eat, and there was no TV. All were fine with it. The angels would always be playing games, and Sam would be reading whatever book he could find.

"Yes brother?" Lucifer appeared out of nowhere, startling Michael.

"When are you going to admit your feelings to Sam?" He asked. He was tired of the tension between the two. Or, at least the tension Lucifer had.

"I have no feelings towards the human." Lucifer denied, his cheeks turned pink. Neither saw Sam peeking out, listening to Michael whisper-yell at Lucifer, telling him to tell him the truth.

"Fine..." Lucifer finally admitted. "I want him... I need him... I... Just... Why did you pester me? It doesn't even matter." Suddenly Sam ran out. What the hell was he doing? He had no idea.

The angels turned and both set of eyes widened.

"Sam?!" Lucifer looked horrified. Michael couldn't blame him.

"You ass!" Sam kicked Lucifer in his leg, fury showed in his eyes. "You try to kill Dean, you kill Castiel and Bobby, and you expect me to believe you have feelings for me! Fuck you!"

Michael could see a wall building in Lucifers eyes. Michael let out an awkward cough as he backed away from the two males who were glaring at each other.

"I... Uh... Is it hot in here?" Then he turned and ran. Lucifer watched him go, feeling slightly betrayed.

"You... You... Just- Fuck you!" Sam was still yelling. Finally, Lucifer grabbed Sam and pressed his lips against the humans. Sam froze. What the hell! Lucifer felt Sam tense, but then loosen. Sam let out a soft little whimper and moved closer, his eyes fluttered closed before he finally realized what he was doing. Sam tore his lips away, horror evident on his face.

"W-why the h-hell did you do that?!" Sam stumbled over his words. Lucifer smirked.

"Well, you obviously think a lot about fucking me, so I figured I'd make your fantasies come true." Lucifer answered. Sam gulped.

 _Don't think about that Sammy_ _._ He told himself.

"Can't you imagine it? My lips running down your sexy body, my tongue caressing your long hard cock." Sam swallowed hard. He tried very hard to ignore Lucifers seductive voice, and the things he promised to do. Sam tensed when he felt something brush against the bulge in his pants.

"Looks like someone is already turned on." Lucifer chuckled, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Sams.

Sam let out a little whimpering sound, which was met with a possesive growl. Lucifer backed Sam up against the wall, and pinned him. Lucifer shifted and started going to town on Sam's neck. His teeth grazed the humans warm skin, and Sam gasped.

Lucifer pulled away and grabbed Sam's hand.

"Follow me." He whispered, a smile playing on his lips. The angel led Sam to the master bedroom, which was actually very bright and colorful. Sam felt his back hit softness, and then Lucifer climbed on him. He moved his hips, making Sam let out pleasured sounds and lift his hips, trying to increase the friction.

"Settle down, Sammy boy." Lucifer whispered as he kissed his chest, before moving down.

* * *

Lucifer ran his fingers through the exhausted mortals hair. He smiled at the resting boy. Sam never slept, just let his soul replenish.

Suddenly Castiel appeared.

"Give me him, Lucifer!" He panted, glaring at the two.

Lucifer jumped up, rage showed in his dark eyes.

"No. You can't take Sam." Lucifer and Castiel both argued. Finally Castiel was able to break down his brothers arguments, and was handed Sam.

"I'm sorry, brother." Castiel said truthfully.

Lucifer stepped forward, resting his hand on Sams forehead. Fake memories flooded into his mind, and it killed Lucifer to do it.

"He won't remember any of the sweetness and calm he had here." Lucifer stepped away. "Now go."

Castiel was gone in a flash, taking Sam along with him. Lucifer took out a shaky breath.

"Hey dad...? Can you just take care of him? Please? I'm sorry about my fit... I-"

"HE'S MINE, MOTHER FUCKER!" Gabriel screamed and ran at Lucifer.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
